


Armadylean Hemenster Timeline

by Nianque



Category: Runescape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianque/pseuds/Nianque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though the majority of the aviantese were off in Forinthry as warriors or camp followers when disaster wiped it from the world, there were a handful of aviantese who stayed behind with the floating cities and the Temple of Ikov.</p>
<p>A broad timeline of events occurring directly after the Edicts of Guthix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armadylean Hemenster Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and just occurred to me to post it even if there's not all that much to it.
> 
> References:  
> Hemenster – Capital of Ouran'ak which extends upward a thousand feet.  
> Semantius – Seer's Village; now an extremely large city  
> Kidem'egali – Thought to be impenetrable, it rivals Hemenster as the most protected area.  
> Falieias – A fishing town.  
> Catherby – A fishing based city.  
> Sky-City – Aviansie floating cities  
> Sky-Tower – One of twelve pillars supporting the upper levels of Hemenster  
> Sky-Road – A series of bridges and roads connecting the sky-towers to each other  
> Sky-Keep – Half as large as a sky-tower and functions as a lighthouse as well as its own military base in order to defend the coasts.  
> Aeroya – Armadylean Silver  
> Aeroy'aptra – Silver-Stone  
> Ouran'ak – The Armadylean nation.  
> Archileus – Just Leader; a presidential figure elected for life.  
> Syne'driss – The law-making governing body of Ouran'ak  
> Syne'dri – Representative to the Syne'driss  
> Archon – Judges  
> Justicar – Police  
> Winged Guard – Guardians of Armadyl; A special elite taskforce of aviansie and humans made to track down priority threats and protect the Elder Staff.  
> Sky-Guard – An elite force of aviansie tasked with keeping Ouran'ak safe from all aerial threats.  
> Flock – The collective military of Ouran'ak  
> Wing – A military battalion.  
> Squadron – A military company.  
> 1st Wing – Stationed at Hemenster  
> 2nd Wing – Stationed at Semantius  
> 3rd Wing – Stationed at Kidem'egali  
> 4th Wing – Stationed Falieias  
> 5th Wing – On Standby to assist  
> 6th Wing – On Standby to assist

Years 1-50 of the Fourth Age 

Sal'aak made a noise that vaguely resembled a sigh as he contemplated what they had just discovered. They were all that was left of the Aviansie, the rest having been killed to the last in what had become called the God Wars. Their small group of a few hundred had gone unnoticed by the gods and their armies; their Lord Armadyl having been banished from Gleinor by the Edicts of Guthix. From what the Winged Guard had said, groups of followers of other gods were being hunted down by zealots. Finally, Sal'aak came to a decision. “We'll retreat to the Citadels and rebuild, they should be safe now. Hide everything that connects us to Lord Armadyl in the Citadels or in the Temple of Ikov, the humans should be able to go unnoticed.” He stated, addressing the mixed gathering of Aviansie and Humans.

~

The years following the God Wars allowed the Aviansie people to hide away in the Citadels, though they had to import livestock and food from Hemenster, the village that had sprung up surrounding the Temple of Ikov. Hemenster had grown as refugees of not only Armadyleans, but also other unaligned refugees that sought shelter. They were safe though, as word spread that without the gods, what remained of the once massive armies had become scattered and broken. Groups of Humans begin banding together into roving tribes of barbarians that turned to raiding to survive. 

Hemenster grew gradually, the Winged Guard and former soldiers being able to fend off attacks from the many roving bands of barbarians and other threats. Alarmed at the danger, a militia quickly formed in order to combat the increasing number of raids, even as the Aviansie and village engineers began to design walls to keep the growing village defended. Meanwhile the village was quietly searched for religious zealots that would attack Armadyleans. When the walls and towers that would protect Hemenster were finally designed, work began quickly as everyone worked together to build the defenses or lead patrols.

Increasingly large tribes of barbarians began to focus on raiding Hemenster, as the militia and Winged Guard desperately fought to defend the new town. It was to their luck that the raids died down, as the barbarians figured out that the town was too fortified to properly attack now that the walls were for the most part completed. As work shifted to building guard towers and they were sure that they were safe from persecution, the Aviansie and the human Armadyleans revealed themselves to the town. The Armadyleans were quickly accepted, as it was their skills in crafting and construction as well as their formidable skills in combat that had allowed the town to be defended as well as it had been. Aviansie golems bolstered the now formidable defenses even as Aviansie smiths taught willing workers how to forge better armor and weapons.

One of the Aviansie who remembered how to create aeroya, the unique Armadylean metal alloy; instructed the patrols to locate the adamant, silver, and other materials required for the unique alloy. Moreover caches of runes were found and were made a priority, while the sole surviving Aviansie mage taught large groups of both Aviansie and Humans the secrets to attain the considerable skill in air magic and enchanting that the Aviansie were known for. As more and more aeroya was forged from the small amounts of resources brought back, enchanted rods were created and then driven into the wall to strengthen it. Once there was enough enchanters of sufficient skill, the enchanters poured their magic into the wall through the rods and when combined with the runes etched into the wall, they were able to further strengthen their fortifications. With the rods pulling ambient magic to them, the now magical wall would be able to withstand most assaults as only dedicated mages or a sufficiently powerful force could negate the magical protections.

~  
Years 51-150 of the Fourth Age 

Over the years, the refugees fleeing to Hemenster dwindled as more and more people gathered into the growing tribes of barbarians. With the guard towers that had been built into the wall completed, Hemenster becomes relatively isolated, its people growing to be naive about the threats that exist outside of the safety of the city's walls. This illusion of safety is shattered when a new threat that eventually becomes known as the Dragonkin emerges.

The dragonkin with their extremely powerful magical prowess are easily able to match the magical protections protecting the city. The aviansie, who had grown complacent in their sky cities are decimated as the dragonkin are able to reach them relatively easily. Fortunately it seems that the aviansie aeroya metal is able to harm the dragonkin and a stalemate occurs, with the dragonkin beginning to take losses and the towns people retreating into the safety of the Temple of Ikov. The dragonkin mysteriously vanish weeks later and the towns people emerge to a ruined town with the aviansie population having dropped back to the levels they had been post God Wars. Rebuilding the ruined part of the town starts anew as they desperately try and fix the walls before barbarians can overwhelm them. Meanwhile the aviansie begin work on a new type of golem that would be able to help defend them against an air-based attack.

The years following the dragonkin attack are relatively peaceful, though nobody can forget the horrors that the dragonkin had wrought and continue to come up with new defenses. One aviansie engineer drafts plans to create a half-magical and half-mechanical turret that would fire bronze cannonballs which could be enchanted. The turrets are quickly built and improved on, then implemented into the now hardened buildings of the sky cities as well as the walls and towers protecting Hemenster. Unfortunately the materials needed to create aeroya begin to become scarce and there is not enough bronze for the turrets. Heavily armed scouting parties begin spreading out from Hemenster in order to find new mines to provide the needed metals. Fortunately tin and copper are easy to find and while silver is much harder to find, eventually one of the patrols stumbles across the rare metal. The adamant proves to be incredibly difficult to locate, though eventually a decent quantity to the south is found.

Fearing famine due to not being able to farm enough food outside of the walls of Hemenster due to raids on the farms around Hemenster, large stone watchtowers are built along the edges of the farms and the mines. The watchtowers are fortified with aeroya and enchanted, though any further use of the prized metal is restricted until the mines can begin producing the materials needed in sufficiently large quantities. In addition to the new watchtowers, the militia which had proved to be ineffective during the dragonkin attacks is completely revamped. The new army is to be given aeroya armor once it becomes available and begins training to use their new equipment. With proper soldiers, the decision is made to form the army into a 'Flock' which is then separated into multiple 'Wings' and then further into 'Squadrons'. These new Squadrons begin an intensive conditioning regiment in order to get into shape as well as mock battles between the Squadrons to prepare them for real combat. 

~  
Years 151-500 of the Fourth Age

Contact is made with the known as the Gnomes and trade opens up between them as two of the few civilized bands of people. As both peoples are hesitant about trading their more important knowledge and items, the trade is relatively infrequent, though caches of runes become a prized trading commodity. It is evident that while the Gnomes are not militant, they have an unmatched skill with illusion and nature magic that allows them to defend themselves from the roving tribes of barbarians. It becomes known that the Gnomes have access to a large quantity of adamant that they have not been using and trading agreements are brokered to trade some of the more exotic foods, spices, and magic wood. Increasing amounts of patrols are sent out to find more runes, magic trees, as well as more adamant and silver.

One of the patrols locates a group that call themselves the Cadarn Elves, they are impressed with the professional soldiers of Hemenster. The Cadarn appear to be marksmen on the level of the aviansie and masters of combat magic which is extremely impressive. Though the Cadarn seem new to the area, they are quick to open relations with both of the major powers; the Gnomes and Hemenster. Mock battles are housed between the Cadarn and the Flock, and it quickly becomes obvious that while the Cadarn have not had much in the way of actual combat, they are extremely skilled. Trade agreements between the three civilizations are opened and it quickly becomes apparent that all three peoples have something to learn from each other. While the Cadarn make up the majority of the Elven settlers, groups from all of the other clans are there as well; thus crafting, smithing, potion making, farming, construction, and summoning techniques are shared, resulting in a Golden Age.

Due to the Elven art of potion making being introduced into Hemenster, the people begin living longer and the population booms. With the population growing rapidly, the walls are no longer able to contain the overflowing city and engineers begin tossing ideas back and forth to fix the problem. Though the aviansie have plenty of room for now with the many sky-cities from the second age still floating high above Gielinor, the aviansie are also concerned about eventually running out room. Eventually it is decided to expand the city upwards using enormous towers to support the weight, thus solving both problems as the planned 'sky-towers' would be high enough to allow the aviansie to roost comfortably. Unfortunately this is a long term solution as the twelve sky-towers planned will eventually stretch thousands of feet into the air, supported by extremely complex enchantments to ensure durability and to speed up construction. In the near-term it is planned to build a fishing colony on the lake as well as the creation of even more watch towers to defend the planned territory.

Schools are also constructed during this time in order to promote literacy, history, religion, crafting, and magic. The current ruling council composed of both humans and aviansie, authorizes the updating of the portals that link the sky-cities to Hemenster in order to allow more efficient travel as well as building additional portals in a hub to connect all of the sky-cities together simultaneously. In order to become less reliant on trade to ensure everyone can be fed as well as deal with over-population, the council begins to offer incentives for settling the area around Hemenster as well as growing farms and joining the budding fishing colony. The colony, named Falieias grows quickly and a simple stone wall is built in order to defend the colony from attack. In addition to the increased colonization occurring, several additional mines are opened in order to provide enough stone and metal to continue growing. To celebrate the growing territory, they name the growing nation Ouran'ak and additional watchtowers begin to be constructed on the far reaches of the newly claimed territory in order to defend against the roving tribes of barbarians.

In 458, a messenger from one of the trade caravans comes carrying news that the Gnome villages are under siege by a sizable army of barbarians. Due to the gnomes being relatively peaceful, they were completely unprepared for the unusually large invasion and by the time a joint force between the Cadarn and Ouran'ak arrives, several villages have already been razed to the ground. The two armies, honed from decades of war games with each other are quickly able to route the invasion force, driving the barbarians south and beyond the borders of the Elven Kingdom and Ouran'ak. The Gnomes quickly weave illusions around their territory which was formed when the remaining villages banded together. In return for the assistance, the Gnomes pledge to assist Ouran'ak and the Cadarn if they are ever in need. Agreements between the three major powers are quickly hashed out and the three nations pledge to stand together in a mutual alliance. Trade is revitalized as certain techniques and materials which had previously been kept secret are shared more openly between the the peoples and with the barbarians for the most part driven south, lesser villages begin to appear now that they no longer need to worry about barbarian raids.

~  
Years 501-1000 of the Fourth Age

Several more hundred years pass relatively peaceful with only minor incursions by human barbarians and eventually goblins. Scouting parties during this time report that humans have began settling the islands and even have a city on the eastern continent, while reports of an ogre city in the far south appears to be the reason for the goblins to have been driven so far north. Goblin incursions prove to be relatively easy to push back after hundreds of years fending off barbarian raiding parties. In order to further safeguard their territory, the Gnomes plant a special tree that Ouran'ak has no knowledge of, though the Gnomes swear that the tree will allow them to fend off the attacks more readily. Unfortunately the Cadarn who had extended themselves too far have to abandon their most southern territory in order to better protect the rest of it. The watchtowers along the new borders are completed and fortified using the large quantities of aeroya, with the borders more secured than they had been several small villages start up and the small fishing village of Falieias expands to become a proper town.

Plans to fortify the wall protecting Falieias and build additional towers to protect it are drawn up, but the watchtowers have wiped out most of their reserve aeroya, the rest being needed for work on the sky-towers. In order to to fulfill the new demand, one of the apprentice engineers comes up with a new stone-like material by mixing aeroya into a special stone mix which uses considerably less aeroya to get the same magic absorptive property in a material that is much easier to use in construction; aeroy'aptra or aeroya stone. The new watchtowers are tested when the being known as Hazeel attacks and manages to destroy one of the new watchtowers, though the invading army is routed decisively and Hazeel is forced to retreat. With the knowledge that magic users powerful enough to overwhelm their defenses still exist, the destroyed watchtower is hastily rebuilt and even more watchtowers along the southern border are ordered to be constructed; forming a line of redundant watchtowers that stretches all the way to the sea.

One of the long range scouting parties returns with the news of a formidable human town on the eastern continent. The town calls itself Avarrocka and has claimed a large swath of territory that is much larger than anything Hemenster has laid claim to, by uniting the tribes under the name Misthalin. The response to this is mixed as some see it as a good sign that the humans are settling down and will hopefully lead to a decline of roving barbarian tribes. The other group however fears that a group opposed to Armadyl will ascend to the throne and urges for even greater military and defensive measurements. More scouts are sent out to investigate the budding nation of Misthalin and the discovery that Misthalin is mostly made up of Saradominists or Zamorakians causes panic to ensue. With half the city split between wanting to see if it would be possible to co-exist with the other religions and the other half wanting to immediately launch an invasion, Ouran'ak society is fractured. Growing unrest threatens to tear apart the fragile governing council that has ruled so far and the escalating tensions results in the borders around Ouran'ak to be sealed, save for a handful of trading caravans going to and from the Gnomes and the Cadarn.

The fracture in Ouran'ak society continues until the year 978 of the Fourth Age in which extremists leading a rebellion have to be put down for endangering the people. Fearing another civil war, the government is reformed under an elected ruler called the Archileus. The Archileus is elected for life by the people, though they could be ousted by the Syn'edriss; a congress of representatives. The Syn'edriss is made up of a number of Syn'edri who each represent a different region of Ouran'ak and serve for terms of five years. Twenty-one regions are mapped out based on population, thus giving what is thought to be equal representation in the new government. In order to prevent just anyone from being elected to serve on the Syn'edriss, one has to be born in Ouran'ak and must be of human or aviansie descent. It is decided that each region will support approximately 7,000 people of the 150,000 total population of Ouran'ak. The lock-down of Ouran'ak is ended and trade is revitalized between the three major powers in the area, while scouts are sent to see if anything has changed during the long period of isolation.

~

In the one hundred and fifty years since Ouran'ak had isolated itself, the population had grown such that the walls were filled to capacity, leaving little room for growth. Plans were drawn up to expand the city upward as well as expand the borders of the growing nation of Ouran'ak to the north and east. Food was also becoming a problem as the extensive farms were struggling to keep up with the growing population and thus a group of settlers were gathered and sent to the border shared with the Cadarn with plans to build a fishing colony. Meanwhile, aviansie engineers and mages worked with their human counterparts to build a series of enormous towers with complicated enchantments that would be strong enough to support the many additional levels that would be added to Hemenster. An increasing amount of patrols also began to mark out the new borders; a semi-permanent human settlement was found in the area and talks began about whether or not to integrate them or drive them off.

Scouting parties were also sent out again to map out any important groups that had moved into the area. Numerous small-scale human villages are found in the immediate area which have began to band together into larger settlements in order to repel the increasing amount of goblin raids. On the eastern continent however, it appears that another human nation has formed under the banner of Asgarnia and the growing city of Falador. The Archileus elects not to contact either of the established human nations, particularly Asgarnia as all of its inhabitants are fervent worshipers of Saradomin. Tentative contact with the village that sits in the area that they wish to expand in is established and scholars from Hemenster make the journey to begin educating the people in what the people of Hemenster consider the basics. While this is being done, simple stone watchtowers are erected on the newly chosen borders in order to defend it; extensive fortifications will however have to wait until the sky-towers in Hemenster are finished.

After carefully educating the small village near Hemenster, they agree to join Ouran'ak and the village is named Semanteis, after the revelation that some of the villagers have limited precognition. Immigrants from Hemenster are quick to pour into the city and the watchtowers directly near the village are quickly fortified. A simple stone wall is built around the village with plenty of room to expand, unfortunately they cannot divert anymore aeroya from the massive sky-towers still under construction. The aeroy'aptra diverted to fortifying the watchtowers around Semanteis unfortunately delays the construction of the sky-towers, but thankfully new mines are found that can replenish their stock of aeroya.

They sky-towers are finally finished after several years of work and though they still have yet to fully charge the numerous enchantments layered on them, work begins in making the Sky-Towers habitable as well as beginning of the sky-roads that will eventually connect them. The increased amount of immigrants to Semanteis has allowed the village to grow enough to be considered a proper town. With populations booming, the aviansie have dragged over three additional sky-cities causing the number of regions of Ouran'ak to expand to now include twenty-eight additional regions, bringing the total up to forty-seven. With the sky-towers built, large quantities of aeroy'aptra are shipped to the outermost borders to fortify and build the numerous watchtowers needed to defend the now sizable amount of territory. Twelve large expeditions are also put together to locate the abundance of ore needed to forge aeroya and establish mining camps to ensure a steady supply of the needed materials.

Scouts report that due to the increasing amount of fortified settlements, the goblins have turned on each other, resulting in a large scale battle directly outside of the south-western most border of Ouran'ak. The goblins all seem posed to wipe themselves out over the course of the week long battle, but mysteriously the goblins all stop fighting and erect a large temple on the now sunken battlefield. Scholars conclude that divine interference is the reason for the sudden shift in mentality and determine that the god Bandos must have found a way to send a message. With the revelation that the gods could communicate through the barrier that Guthix erected, priests begin devising a method to contact their god Armadyl. By using extremely concentrated magic that has gathered in Hemenster over the last thousand years and by using the sky-towers as amplifiers, it is theorized that a message strong enough to reach Lord Armadyl might be possible. Carefully adjustment of the enchantments and several new magical devises devised solely for amplification are constructed and attached to the tops of the sky-towers and the sky-cities. 

On the day of an ancient Armadylean holy day, the entire population of Ouran'ak stop and pray to their god in large assemblies. While the festivities and worship are planned to last the entire day, the numerous workers continue their jobs to keep the growing nation running. Just as some of the towns people are losing hope that they will be able to contact their god, a sense of happiness erupts through the entire nation and one of the aviansie high priests lapses into unresponsiveness. When the high priest awakens, he proclaims that Lord Armadyl had made contact with him and that their god had been ecstatic to see that the aviansie still lived in large numbers. Armadyl is pleased by the news of the large growing nation of Ouran'ak and that his people still lived. The god immediately heads back to Abbinah to see if anymore aviansie had managed to survive. Celebrations in Ouran'ak last for several more days and due to lowered inhibitions, the population is expected to double as a sizable majority of females end up pregnant.

The baby boom that Ouran'ak experienced forces engineers to speed up construction of the sky-roads, and allowing the average person the ability to occupy the sky-towers. News trickles into Ouran'ak of a large scale battle that occurred between forces of Zamorak and Saradomin which ended when the River Salve was blessed against the forces of Zamorak. Scholarsr speculate that now that they have regained contact with Lord Armadyl, that similar feats of divine power will be possible for themselves. The next several hundred years are relatively uneventful as Semanteis grows into a proper city, while the upper-levels of Hemenster are finished. Thanks to contact with Lord Armadyl, priests begin weaving divine energy into already extensive magical arrays that make up Hemenster, and almost immediately the average person begins to feel a sense of comfort and fierce protectiveness settle around the entire city. With Semanteis not being as defended as Hemenster and the northern border vulnerable, engineers plan and begin building an immense castle overlooking the northern border made entirely out of aeroy'aptra. 

The fortress, named Kidem'egali is finished after a decade of construction and rivals Hemenster as the most fortified area in the known world. As the entire fortress is made out of individual blocks of dense aeroy'aptra and then engraved with runes to anchor the numerous enchantments, it is thought to be unassailable even to mahjarrat. An improved turret design is built into the walls of fortress and its towers, providing an extraordinary amount of firepower. Large underground storehouses that have also been made of aero'aptra allow for large quantities of the bronze cannonballs and food to be stored, while a complicated rune cluster built into a well inside of the fortress allows for water to be drawn into it and purified. Knowing that there existed beings that could rival the aviansie in the skies, large turrets at the top of the towers give defenders the ability to defend themselves from above. Knowing that it would be catastrophic if Kidem'egali ever fell into enemy hands, a large contingent of priests arrived and with the help of Lord Armadyl, they blessed the fortress to always be accessible to Armadyleans and to repel defenders; giving it a presence similar to Hemenster. To top it off, one of the sky-cities is dragged over to hover directly above it and both Kidem'egali and the sky-city are fortified with an entire wing of soldiers along with a squadron of sky-guards, making it the military capital of Ouran'ak.

In 1580 of the Fourth Age, reports reach Ouran'ak that the city of Falador and much of the surrounding nation has been completely destroyed by great magical power. It is suspected that one of the Mahjarrat is behind this, though details on the race are still incredibly scarce. Contact is made the Saradominist survivors, but tensions quickly build because of differences in religious beliefs. Though a battle does not occur, the Armadyleans are of the opinion that the Saradominists are self-righteous egotistic zealots, while the Saradominists flee to the south and back east with the opinion that the Armadyleans are 'bird-loving freaks'. Large settlements to the south begin popping up, along with a small village just before the mountains, as well as reports of an unusually large tribe of barbarians to the north which when combined with the threat of the Saradominists, more watchtowers are ordered to be constructed along the border. The small fishing colony that was set up to obtain more food has grown enough to be considered a town in its own right and it is named Falieias and plans for a long wall that stretches a large portion of the lake is began. 

It is another three hundred years before the Gnomes decide to take part in the great world once more, instead of hiding behind their illusions. The Grand Tree which was planted shortly after the gnomes had cut themselves off from almost all contact with the greater world, is revealed to be fully grown. Due to the fact the gnomes now had their own stronghold, trade is revitalized between the three nations and they all enter into a golden age of prosperity. This is unfortunately ruined a hundred years later when the Cadarn make the discovery that the Iowerth Clan had taken over the great Elven city of Priffdinas. The current Archileus as well as the current Gnome King both offer their assistance to the Cadarn in the matter, but King Baxtorian declines saying that it is an Elven matter. Seeing that all of the sizable Cadarn army will be leaving in the attempt to retake Priffdinas, an army from Ouran'ak and the Gnomes both come to defend the Elven kingdom while its soldiers are all away. This is proven to be a good decision when goblins attempt to raid the kingdom and though the goblins are all driven off, the casualties are heavy. When King Baxtorian returns from his crusade with a good portion of his army killed in battle, he thanks the soldiers from both fellow nations and swears that he will not forget their actions in defending his kingdom. Due to having a reduced number of soldiers, the Cadarn are forced to pull back to their main holdings.

 

Fifth Age

News from scouting parties report that a group of wizard have unlocked the secrets behind runes and a party of mages depart for Misthalin in order report on the secret as well as join the Wizard's Tower. During this time, the Dwarves have started resurfacing and contact is made near the mountains which goes reasonably well, though the Dwarves want the secrets behind aeroya which is declined as it is one of Ouran'ak's most prized secrets. Trading agreements are eventually settled with the Dwarves, allowing them to trade with Ouran'ak, the Cadarn, and the Gnomes. The mages sent to the Wizard Tower report that they have discovered that a special type of rock is able to hold magic, while strange ruins that seem to lead to another plane completely are able to charge these rocks with different types of magic. With humans having access to runes, the balance of power quickly begins to change and eventually culminates in the city of Ardounge to the south being founded after a multitude of large battles between Saradomin and Zamorak forces. The king of Ardougne declares the area for the kingdom of Kandarin and begins taking as much territory as he can, culminating in border skirmishes all along the borders of the Allied Nations. Eventually proper treaties are written up between the four nations to establish permanent borders with a no-mans land in the middle where tribes of goblins are. 

Border patrols discover a small fishing village has been established between the eastern most borders and the mountains, knowing that they can always use more food talks begin with the village in an attempt to get them to join Ouran'ak. Through extensive research, it is found that there exist fourteen pure types of runes and a multitude of combination runes. While most of the altars needed to craft these runes have been found in the eastern continent, five altars are missing and search is started to find these. Unfortunately Tirannwn and Morytania are inaccessible and it is possible that altars exist in those locations; an expedition is started to explore the islands more thoroughly in order to find the missing altars. Expansion underneath Semantius leads to the discovery of an unique ore that like rune essence and aeroya, can take on magical and elemental properties. Excavation beneath the city are quickly started and facilities are built underground to research and process the material. With Semantius now starting to outgrow its walls, thought turns to creating another set of sky-towers which would let the city expand upward like Hemenster. The small fishing town of Catherby joins Ouran'ak and plans for new watchtowers and walls are drawn up in order to protect the town. 

A mad king ascends to the throne of Kandarin and patrols along the southern border are increased, in case the insane king tries to launch an invasion. Unfortunately the invasion did come and not from the south like it was thought; the barbarian tribes of the north had heard word of the spread of magic and launched a brutal campaign. Luckily Kidem'egali was at the border and though land in the north was lost, the invaders were repelled once the the wing that was on standby responded. Unfortunately this did not deter the barbarians as instead they managed to navigate through the mountains to attack Asgarnia. Deciding the invading barbarians were a major threat, the a 6th Wing is formed and crosses the mountains to assist Asgarnia. It was felt that Kandarin was still a possible threat, so the 5th Wing remained behind to guard the southern border. In addition to the 6th Wing, one of the two Winged Guard squadrons also moves to assist. When the 6th Wing arrives, they find that the barbarians who have only grown due to finding sympathetic people, have cut off the military outpost of Burthurope, ransacked the numerous small towns in northern Asgarnia and are moving against Falador. The 6th Wing goes to confront the main army while the 2nd Winged Guard Squadron begins harassing the besieging army.

The main barbarian army is routed thanks to the combined might of the White Knights and the 6th Wing. The two armies have mixed feelings about each other, due to the obvious religion difference, but are willing to work together to drive the barbarians out of Asgarnia. Unfortunately while the barbarians are driven out of Asgarnia, they are driven straight into Misthalin instead and 6th Wing and 2nd Winged Guard Squadron leave cleaning up the remaining barbarians to the White Knights and proceed into Misthalin. It is obvious that while Asgarnia was successfully able to repel the attacks, the only defenses in Misthalin was the small town of Lumbridge and Varrock which both come under heavy assault, particularly the Wizard Tower and the Mage Training Arena. Both attacks are repelled with significant casualties and joint moot between Ouran'ak, Asgarnia, and Misthalin occurs in order to decide what would be done with the remaining barbarians. Eventually it is decided that they would be de-armed and given a small territory between Asgarnia and Misthalin.

Though Ouran'ak was already relatively known, Armadyl was in fact not known and the populace has mixed feelings regarding the Armadyleans. A small group of Saradominist zealots believe that anyone that does not follow Saradomin should be purged, while a much larger group is content to co-exist with the Armadyleans. Trade agreements are roughly hashed out between the three kingdoms and possibly Kandarin if the situation there improves. The Imcando Dwarves later approach the Armadyleans before they are leaving and thank them for getting rid of the barbarians, as they had been attacking Camdozaal Hall. In return, they share some alternative ways to smith as well as the super-heat magic spell and promise to remain in touch with Ouran'ak. The soldiers return on relatively good terms with the Saradominists, which makes the people happy that they probably do not have to worry about raids by them in the future.

The sky-towers in Semantius are completed and construction turns to upgrading the wall protecting the city as it was still a simple stone wall. The new wall around Catherby and the many watchtowers are also completed, so work shifts to concerns about the south-east and north-west borders. In order to solve the possibility of invaders using ships to gain access to the rest of Ouran'ak, two massive towers are planned that are roughly half the size of the sky-towers, in order to properly defend the coasts. Further, a small hunting and farming village is set up in the north-west in order to increase food production. As all of this is going on, the catacombs beneath Semantius, now called the Elemental Workshop have grown tremendously in size as research continues into how the unique elemental ore might be purified and then charged with some of the more unique energies. A particularly ambitious engineer suggests building sky towers between Hemenster and Semantius to connect the two cities, though this would have to wait until the sky-keeps protecting the coasts are finished. Talks of opening the borders to the surrounding nations are also considered, though the security concerns are immense and the many fortifications that have been built over two thousand years would have to be better secured against sabotage.

The mages that have been studying at the Wizard Tower have with the help of the other mages that stand for the three other main religions in the lands, been able to create a mostly standardized spell-book. Though the most powerful enchantments and air magicks are kept secret, the mages do share the most basic enchantments as well the less advanced air spells. The Saradominist wizards focused on the other non-combat spells such as alchemy, while the Zamorak wizards focused on combat spells, and the Guthix wizards focused on the runes themselves. 

In year 70 of the fifth age, one of the Zamorakian apprentices, Kelavan theorizes that it would be possible to anchor combat spells to another plane and use that to bend the spells around traditional defenses. One of the Armadylean apprentices, Mei however figures out that it can be used to anchor teleport spells instead and together the two go to confront the Master wizards. The Master wizards are understandably shocked about the solution and a heated debate arises about which plane to use. The Zamorakian Master, Zanmaron suggests using the Abyss to solve the problem, while the Guthixian Master, Azris suggests using the Spirit Plane; both Masters trying to take the credit. The Saradominist Master, Unaia who was anti-Zamorak, shot down Zanmaron's idea, claiming that the Abyss would corrupt them. Zanmaron was naturally furious about the false accusation informs the Saradominist that demons were not evil in anyway that could be measured and merely selfish. A heated debate arises about which Plane they should use, with Azris and Unaia argued that the Spirit Plane was safer, while Zanmaron argued that the Abyss would be easier to anchor to, and the Armadylean Master, Temrin tried to mediate. It was eventually decided that both ideas would be researched in order to prove that they could be done. Temrin meanwhile contacted the Archileus to inform her of what was happening, using communication orb that had been invented in order to make contacting Ouran'ak easier, as the contact spell that they had come up with prior had been too costly magic-wise.

**Author's Note:**

> We really need Jagex to give us more on the aviantese naming scheme.


End file.
